LOTM: Decimation S6 P5/Transcript
(Charlie, Foxtrot, Pearl and Zulu are seen fighting against Quan Chi's skeletons) Charlie: Man, this is WAY too easy! Zulu: *shatters a skeleton* You're telling me! Pearl: Yeah, it's actually kinda fun! Quan Chi: Damn kids... Foxtrot: Good thing I got this helmet on to protect me! (As they continue fighting Quan Chi attacks from behind letting out a flaming green skull that strikes Foxtrot) Foxtrot: AHH!! Pearl: BRO!! Charlie: Hey that's not fair, attacking from behind like that! Quan Chi: If it means killing your disgusting brother, I'll use whatever tactic I like. Zulu: Disgusting?! Foxtrot: He's mean... Quan Chi: And I'd suggest you wathc you back in the future. (Quan Chi creates portals behind him, and Charlie, he reaches inside, grabs Charlie, pulls him and then throws him) Charlie: Ow! (Quan Chi then falls though a portal in the ground and stomps on Charlie) Charlie: !! Zulu: Charlie! Pearl: NO!! Charlie: Dammit, my back...! Quan Chi: Ha! Too easy! Pearl: Damn, we can't fight him alone! Zulu: Yeah, he's way too powerful! Foxtrot: And scary.... Quan Chi: Looks like victory is mine. Now it's time to finish you off! Charlie: NO! ???: Now just hold on a minute! Quan Chi: Hm? (Omega then runs over and punches Quan Chi away) Foxtrot: Dad! Omega: Don't think for a minute you're gonna hurt my kids asshole! Quan Chi: Dammit, I forgot about you! Omega: You also forgot about her! (Quan Chi looks at Mina fires Acid. He barely dodged in time) Mina: STay away from my grand kids! Zulu: Alright! Now we're talking! Charlie: Looks like we've got the upper hand now! Quan Chi: Dammit. (Suddenly Noob Saibot appears at Quan Chi's side) Noob: Time to turn the tide then. Zulu: Oh great its him. Noob Saibot: Hello parasites. Quan Chi: So, we ready to fight? Omega: Ready as ever. Pearl: This is it for you two! Quan Chi: We'll see about that. (Omega, Mina and the others charge toward Quan Chi and Saibot before the scene cuts to Ruby walking around a devastated building before a voice rings out) ???: *voice* Well well.... Ruby: Huh? ???: *voice* You must be the infamous Ruby Rose. (The figure jumps from the ceiling to reveal himself as the Masked Revanent from Beacon City) ???: I've heard so much about you. Ruby: You have? ???: But of course. You are one of our HVTs after all. Ruby: HVTs? ???: High Value Targets. You've caused a lot of trouble to my lords men. Ruby: Wait... Do you work for Alkorin?? ???: Obviously. Ruby: Well, who are you? ???: The name's not important. But, if you want, you can call me Copper. Ruby: Copper? Copper: Yes. A weak name for a Shadow sure, but it fits considering my abilities. Ruby: What abilities? (Copper then looks around and notices all of the kitchen utensils lying around) Copper: Let me show you. (Ruby then notices the utensils begin to shake before they all fly toward her) Ruby: AH!! (Ruby blocks the incoming projectiles before she's hit on the head by a flying cooking pot) Ruby: OW!! Copper: Impressive right? It's my Power. It allows me to manipulate any metallic object or material I wish. Ruby: !! *In her head* That means... If he wanted to, he could rip my scythe away from me! Copper: So, care to try and fight now? Ruby: Oh you know I'm not gonna let you get away! Copper: Hmph. Well then, considering how I am unarmed and without a weapon. (Copper then uses his powers and pulls Ruby's scythe away from her) Ruby: *thinking* Oh come on! Copper: I guess we could go hand to hand! Ruby: What?! Copper: You heard me. Now let's get started! (Copper then flings a pan over and uses it to hit Ruby in the back) Ruby: GNN!! Copper: Now's my chance! (Copper goes and starts to attack Ruby with swift and precise punches) Copper: Come on Rose! Fight back! Ruby: *thinking* Crap, he's tougher than I thought! I need to figure this out and fast! (Copper then kicks Ruby away) Copper: Jeez Ruby, I expected a bigger challenge. Ruby: Ow... (Copper then begins to approach Ruby) Copper: Guess I'll have to end this a bit early then. (Copper raises his foot up and prepares to stomp on Ruby's head) Copper: But don't worry. Your death with definitely get me that promotion I've been looking for. (Ruby braces herself for the attack before Copper is then blasted away by an ice blast) Ruby: Huh?? (Ruby looks to find Rose standing in the doorway) Rose: I don't think so metal man! Ruby: Rosie! Copper: Shit, it's one of those freaks. (Rose walks over and helps Ruby up) Rose: You okay? Ruby: Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts though... Rose: Well, I'm here to help you with your little predicament here. Ruby: Thanks Rose. Rose: No prob. Here. (Rose hands Ruby her scythe) Rose: I think you'll need this. Ruby: *takes the scythe* Thanks. (Ruby and Rose then nod before they turn to face Copper) Copper: So, this is your friend Ruby? Ruby: Sure is. Copper: Disgusting. Rose: Well that's mean. Ruby: Either way, now that she's here, we can beat you! Copper: Prove it! (Ruby and Rose then charge toward Copper before the scene cuts to Alex and the others fighting against C. Peter) C. Peter: Dammit! Why won't you all just give up already!? (Peter's Spidey Sense then goes off, causing him to jump and flip over Yang who is seen trying to hit him from behind) Yang: Damn! Alex: He's so fast! C. Peter: I appreciate the compliment, but it won't help you! (Peter then fires a web that sticks to Yang's back) C. Peter: Coming at ya guys! Yang: HUH?! (Peter then swings Yang around before he tosses her at the others) Izuku: LOOK OUT!! (Alex and the others duck before Yang then lands on Bakugo) C. Peter: Haha! Direct hit! Yang: Well....That happened. (Bakugo then pushes Yang off of himself) Bakugo: Goddammit, get off of me! Alex: You alright Bakugo? Bakugo: I'm fine! Alex: Right. Are you alright Yang? Yang: Yeah I'm alright. (Yang and Bakugo get back up) C. Peter: You all might as well give up. You're not gonna win this fight. Alex: I wouldn't be so sure Peter. C. Peter: Really? In case you've forgotten Alex, I still remember how your powers work, same for Katsuki over there. Alex: So? Yang: That doesn't mean you know how we work! C. Peter: Yes I do. I've been briefed on all of that. (Peter then removes his mask and glares at the group) C. Peter: If I'm not mistaken, all I've gotta do is hit you hard enough and I'll knock you out of the picture, is that correct? Alex: How does he- C. Peter: I told you Alex. I know everything there is to know. Alex:..... Izuku: Don't listen to him Alex. We can still beat him! Shade: Yeah! C. Peter: Hmph. Well then, come at me. (The heroes then all charge toward Peter before the scene cuts to Seris fighting against Alkorin before he's punches away) Seris: GNN!! Alkorin: Still as weak as ever. (Seris stands back up before he begins charging up an ice blast) Alkorin: What's this? You're not finished yet? Seris: I'll finish.....once you're nothing but a frozen husk! Alkorin: *sigh* You'll never lose that arrogance Lorthare. (Seris then fires the ice blast at Alkorin who simply sticks his hand out and stops it in its tracks) Seris: Shit...! Alkorin: You want this back Seris? Seris:.... Alkorin: Here, take it. (Alkorin throws the ice back, knocking Seris away) Seris: GAH!! (Seris lands on the ground as his armor begins to crack) Seris: Dammit.... Alkorin: Well then, looks like all that conflict was for nothing Lorthare. This fight was simply tipped in the favor of yours truly. Seris: You bastard...! Alkorin: I think you should've saw this coming Seris. You knew that your power can't compare to that of the Infinity Stones. Seris: You may have beat me, but my kids will surely beat you themselves! Alkorin: Ah, so you actually believe in those brats? Last I checked, that pathetic excuse of a daughter you have can't even master her powers yet. Seris: Don't you DARE talk about Erin like that! She's more than what you think she is! Alkorin: Really? Is that why you won't admit how weak she is? Seris: She's not weak! Alkorin: Hmph. Well we'll see about that, because once you're dead, I'll go after her next. Seris: NO YOU WON'T!! Alkorin: Huh? (Seris then gets back up and charges toward Alkorin) Alkorin: Shit, time to go! (Alkorin opens up a portal with The Space Stone before Seris tackles him, knocking them both through the portal before they both fall from the sky back into the city, alerting all of the other heroes and Enforcers) Tony: Huh?! Stephen: What was that?? (Alex and the others are seen looking around) C. Peter: Alkorin... Alex: What? (Peter then swings off away toward the crash site) Yang: Hey! Weiss: He's getting away! Izuku: Then let's go after him! Alex: Just be careful, there may be something up. (The group then goes and chases after Peter before it cuts to all of the heroes meeting up at the crash site where they all look at what landed) Erin: Holy crap.... Richie: Is that...? (Alex and the others then arrive) Alex: What's going on? Erin: *points in silence*...... (Alex looks over before the smoke clears. There, Alkorin and Seris are seen with Seris seen visibly injured with his armor now shattered) Alex:.....Dad? (Alkorin's Enforcers then arrive on the other side across from the heroes) Leo: *gasp* Alkorin! Quan Chi: He survived! Noob Saibot: But so did Lorthare. Spectre: Hmph... Alex: Shit... Ian: This isn't good guys. (Alkorin is seen smirking at Seris) Alkorin: Well kids, it seems Seris has underestimated me! Seris:.... Erin: Dad.... Alkorin: Not only have I beat him, but now I know the full potential of these new abilities! And once I acquire the last two Stones, I'll finally control the entire Multiverse! (Seris coughs up blood before falling to one knee) Seris: Alkorin.... Alkorin: Well now, as much as me and the rest of my allies would love to stay and tear you all apart, we've still got some searching to do for those Stones. So until then, I'll be seeing you all very soon. Ta ta. (Alkorin heads up to his Enforcers before they all head through a portal, leaving the heroes all alone) Ian: Holy shit.... Izuku: That was something else. Alex: Dad! (Erin and Alex run over and help Seris up) Erin: Dad... Alex: Are you okay? Seris: Yeah yeah I'm fine kids. Just a little roughed up is all... Erin: You gonna be okay? Seris: Yeah. But not until I tell you both this. Alex: What is it? Seris:....Give up. Alex and Erin: Huh?? Erin: What do you mean "Give up"? Seris: I mean give up on fighting Alkorin. Alex: W-What?? Erin: Give up fighting Alkorin!? Dad that's crazy! Seris: I know you don't like to hear it, but you've seen it firsthand. You kids are getting into something you simply do not understand. Alex: But dad, he's gonna destroy the Multiverse! Erin: We can't just give up! Seris: Well I'm not giving you a choice. Me and the rest of the other heroes will deal with him. You kids have other things to deal with. Erin: Are you fucking serious!? Seris: Erina!! Erin: No! After you seriously telling us after ALL the villains we've fought and beaten, and all the work we did to fight Alkorin, all the allies we got, you're telling us to "give up"!? Seris: I'm only doing it to keep you safe! Erin: Safe!? Why do you need to worry about us being- (Alex then puts his hand on Erin's shoulder) Alex: Erin. Calm down. Erin: What?! Alex: Look, maybe dad is right. We can't just go into this after how much we've lost against him. (Erin slowly turns to face her brother with a look of shock and some disgust) Erin:.... I know. I did NOT just hear you agree with that. Alex: Erin you saw what happened. If Alkorin can beat dad, then we can't beat him. Erin: Its ALL the more reason we should fight! If Alkorin can beat dad then makes you think all those other heroes can beat him?! Tony: Harsh. Serin: Erin- Erin: No dad! I don't care what you're reason is! We have to- Ashley: *Comes in* Erina Carter Lothare! You will listen to your father on this one! Erin: Mom not you too! Ashley: Yes me too! You're gonna listen to us right now, he's too dangerous! Erin: I don't believe this... My WHOLE family seriously thinks we shouldn't fight Alkorin despite all we've done!? You know, I kinda expected this from mom and dad! *Turns to Alex* But YOU to Alex?! Alex:.... Scott: Your parents are right Erin. Erin: !! Scott?! Scott: *Joins in* We're no match for him... His minions are hard enough. We're no match for him. Kyle: Unfortunately....I have to agree. Ian: Yeah, he's got four Stones Erin. He's too tough. Jack: Wait, you guys are agreeing with her?? Yang: You're just gonna give up like that? Miles: Guy we have to be smart about this. Shantae: You call letting Alkorin do what he wishes "smart"? Peter: Listen lady, I'm not trying to be mean but don't you think we're getting a little too deep now? Foxtrot: Yeah, I'd rather go back to fighting dragons. Charlie: Screw that! No way can we stop fighting now! Ruby: We can't call ourselves heroes if we just give up. Rose: Yeah! Giving up?! Forget that! Shade: I'm not gonna let my friends get slaughtered by that freak! Alex: Guys come on! You're talking crazy! Erin: No Alex! You're talking crazy! In fact, you're talking like a coward! Alex: … The hell did you just call me? Erin: You heard me! A coward!! Alex: I AM NOT- Seris: ENOUGH!! (Alex and Erin turn to Seris and Ashley) Seris: THIS! IS NOT A CHOICE!! THIS IS AN ORDER!! NONE OF YOU, ARE FIGHTING ALKORIN!! AM I CLEAR!!?! Alex and Erin:...…. Yes sir.... Seris: Good. (Seris and Ashley both get up and walk up to Tony and Dr. Strange. Raiden is with them) Raiden: I believe you made the right choice. Your children should not fight this monster. Seris: Thanks Raiden. Glad you agree. Tony: So, we're in this ourselves then? Ashley: Well, Strange does have one of the Stones. It's best we all keep him safe together. Stephen: I can handle myself thank you. Seris: Still, we'll have to keep a bit more guard on you. Raiden: I must agree with Seris here. Should Alkorin gain your Stone Stephen, he'll not only have the power of time at his command, but he'll be one step closer to his goal. Seris: Yeah. You might not like it, but we're gonna have to make sure you're well guarded. Stephen: *Annoyed sigh* Very well... Seris: Raiden, we're gonna need some extra hand. Can you help us out? Raiden: Of course. Alkorin is a threat to all, and I shall do what I can aid you. Seris: Good. Ashley, we got work to do. Ashley: Right. (The group walks off before the scene cuts to the Defenders and their allies walking back home) Heroes:...... Izuku: Sooooo....We're off the job now huh? Scott: Yep. Now we can finally catch a break. Foxtrot: *Sighs with relief* That's good. (Foxtrot then notices the dirty glare he's getting from Charlie) Foxtrot:... What? (Alex looks over at Erin who just seems to be fuming) Alex: *Tries to put his hand on her shoulder* Erin- Erin: *Smacks his hand away* Don't! Talk to me! *Walks away* Alex: *sigh*.... Jack: Well this is just perfect! Now we're being forced to sit back as Alkorin takes over! Yang: Yeah! Scott: Aww man, this again? Peter: Come on guys, you know it's for the best. Miles: Yeah, I know we've done well but now he's just beating us over the head with those Stones now. Alex: Well look, we'll discuss it when we get home. Now come on. Miles: Right. (The heroes all head back to the Defenders' home to talk) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts